


Old Habits Die Hard

by Thatonecrazedfanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Pole Dancing, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonecrazedfanboy/pseuds/Thatonecrazedfanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger has just recently become a member of the survey corps. A small expedition left Eren with his supervisor, Levi Ackerman. Eren was told to clean but Levi has other plans. The old saying goes "Old habits, die hard..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

No one was supposed to know.

How did no one know?

That was the only thing I held on to from my past.

I never thought he was that type.

Levi was not the type to talk about his past. Maybe it was because he lost the only people in his life that were like family. Or maybe because he wanted to move on and put those thoughts to rest. Whatever the reason was, it wasn't enough to make him drop his old... habits.  
The underground was a hard enough place to live. For Levi, it was even harder. He took care of Farlan and Isabel like they were family. Stealing and clients jobs were never enough to support three people. Being the responsible eldest he was, Levi took to a hobby that paid amazingly but at a cost. He never said he wanted to be a stripper, but knew that it was what he had to do if he was going to get money.

You know how they say old habits die hard? Well that's not just a phrase. Even after years of being above ground, Levi continued his no longer for money but as a habit turned lifelong passion. The sole people who he ever wanted to know about it were Hanji and Commander Erwin. But on one night, a certain someone happened to walk in on their Capitan practicing old habits.

It was a perfect accident. It was late, and everyone had left on a side mission, a small group of titans were seen around Ragako and since the immobile titan was located there, Hanji took Levi's squad to help. Levi has never really cared about Hanji's projects so he stayed behind and had Eren stay as well to clean the castle. And Levi decided this was the perfect opportunity to practice his flexibility. With Eren cleaning downstairs Levi left the dining hall and started going up to his room once he entered, he removed his Corps jacket and straps and put them in his closet. He turned around and walked towards the metal pole that he had Erwin install after they renovated the castle. He grasped the smooth metal pole in his hands and threw his weight up and around the pole, spun around it flawlessly. He pivoted his legs and rotated around the pole, he spread his legs and began spinning the other way when the door opened.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter starts with Eren's P.O.V. and switches to Levi's so enjoy.

I never saw Levi to be the stripper type. Yeah he has his secrets but I didn't think it would be... that. Everyone had left on a mission and I was left to clean. At this time, everyone was still wary of me. I was a monster. The castle was a mess and it made sense since our team is made up of a wannabe mother, a coconut, a horse, two food freaks and myself. I had been cleaning all day when I went to check on Corporal. His room was the last thing I was told to clean. I knocked on his door and received no answer so... I opened it.

I was confused at first and before I had time to react, I was yelled at. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Levi was mad. Not the normal grumpiness but pure anger. I was about to reply when I noticed Levi's barely 5 foot frame was suspended around a long metal pole in the center of the room. He slid down the pole and started to walk angrily towards me "I'm sorry Corporal I'll leave now!" but before I could leave the room he drew back his fist and my vision went black.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair in the corner of the room and Levi was sitting on the bed. I lifted my head and tried to ask him what was happening but he had gagged me as well, Levi noticed that I had woke up and got off the bed and walked over to me. He knelt down and looked at me with a piercing stare, "So, Jaeger, you like to invade people's privacy whenever you want?" I wanted to argue but I was still gagged. He tore off my gag "Well brat?"

"That wasn't it Corporal!" I defended myself, "I was just coming in to clean like Hanji told me to!" I tried to get up but I was still bound to the chair. He chuckled at me and stood back up, turning his back to me. "Hanji told you to clean my room? Looks like I will be having a talk with four eyes." He muttered shaking his head. He turned and looked straight at me, a slight smirk forming on his face. "Now, what am I to do with you." He started to move again and before I could say anything, he was straddled across the chair.

At that point, I was reduced to a confused and blushing mess. Levi had me tied up and stuck in his room with no one else for miles. He was standing over me and I thought I would be killed right then and there but things went in the opposite direction.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was awake and trapped. I had him all to myself. For the last few months I had been falling head over heels for the brat. So when Hanji left us alone, I saw the chance and took it. "Alright Eren. Tonight, you have a choice. You can either spend the night in your cell like normal, or you can stay here. I haven't had an audience in quite some time and I think you'll enjoy it." As I spoke, I sat in his lap and rested my hands on his hips. I leaned forward "Well brat?" I asked, grinding my hips against his. The idiot had become a stuttering blushing mess "L-Levi, I-" he stammered. "I'll take that as a yes." I said and stood up, I began walking towards the pole when Eren called out "Wait Corporeal!" I stopped and turned back towards him, he was staring at his feet and I could see his small frame shake. "What's wrong?" As soon as I finished, his head snapped up. He spoke with a shaking tone, "I.. Someone m-might find us..." I chuckled, "Did you forget? We are alone. There is nothing to worry about. Now shut up and watch."

I walked towards the pole, hips swaying and footsteps precise. I wrapped my hand around the cool metal, circling around it before smoothly wrapping a leg around it and spinning. I stopped myself so I could grasp the pole with both hands, rolling my hips in short, provocative motions. I arched my back dramatically away and then pulled abruptly off the ground, ankles locked around the pole as I shimmied a bit higher, somehow managing to still do that hip roll. I bent my back again, this time going perpendicular to the pole as I stretched a graceful leg and arm out, fully extending them. I sexily slid down the pole and began to remove my clothes as I swayed back and forth, moving my ass on the pole. I looked over to see what Eren thought of my performance, I saw exactly what I wanted, him sitting there bright red, and with a growing lump in his pants.

I executed a few more moves flawlessly before letting go of the pole, closing the gap between the two of us. Slowly and deliberately, a large smirk was splitting my face as I gasped for air, trying to fill my lungs back up with oxygen. This was going perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I'll post the rest but if you enjoy it, you can also find it on my Tumblr @onecrazedfanboy


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks so I'm sorry.

The way Levi was spinning around the pole was incredibly sexy. He moved like water, every move precise and beautiful, as he danced he had removed his shirt and was now working on his straps. I could feel my face begin to redden as he slowly removed the straps on his legs while grinding on the pole. Then as he started to dance again I felt my pants tighten, which made me blush even more, I wanted to cover it but my hands were still bound. I looked up and saw Levi slide down the pole and sexily walk towards me.

He stopped just in front of me, his hips swaying provocatively, "Well Eren?" He asked "What did you.think?". He straddled my hips and grabbed my shoulders, I wanted to reply but I couldn't find the words to. He looked me in the eyes and smiled, "I think I might know..." as he felt up my thigh towards my crotch. But he stopped just before he reached it. The way he moved, the way he looked at me, I wanted him! "It um... It was-" I was cut off by his laugh as he moved closer ,almost fully embracing me "I understand" he said. "Eren, do you want this?" He asked as he began to rotate his hips on mine "Well brat?" Hearing him speak like he normally did snapped me back to reality "No Levi!" I said "I mean, not now, I hardly know you". Levi looked crushed, he stepped back somewhat in shock "Ok... I see how it is" he said, turning his back to me.

He slowly made his way back to the pole and picked up shirt. He sighed and turned to me."Well what am I to do with you now? You know too much." He started pacing between the pole and his bed, "I think I have a few options. One, I could feed you to the Titans. I'd hate to do that though. Two, I could just lock you in the basement till the team gets back... No. I have a perfect idea." He walked behind the chair I was stuck in and a small yelp escaped from my mouth as he ran his cold fingers across my neck. He leaned his head down to my ear and whispered, "I should teach you. After you learn, you can hold your own show for me. That sounds like a good deal if I do say so myself." I flinched as he placed a quick kiss on my neck and walked around me. He stopped in front of me and looked me over. The look he wore was his normal sneer but his eyes were full of lust. "I.. I don't think I'm flexible enough for that..." I said, trying to cover up the fear in my voice. He scoffed "Jaeger, we both know that's bullshit, so either you learn what I teach, or I'll consider using you as titan bait". I decided trying to resist would be useless, "You win, I'll learn". Levi's grin widened "Perfect. We'll start tomorrow evening, if you choose not to show up, we will have a problem." I had forgotten after his striping show, how commanding he could be. He reached his arm around me and cut the ropes binding me to the chair. I got up and tried to not run out of the room, as I reached the door Levi called out "Hey brat!" I stopped and turned around, he looked at me with eyes full of lust "I expect to see you tomorrow evening" he smirked again "Yes sir." I said quickly before leaving the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought the day would never end. Sitting at a desk doing paperwork was not enjoyable knowing that as soon as the sun was down, Eren would be mine. I still couldn't understand why he had rejected me the night before. I could tell he was enjoying it and I knew he had a thing for me (thank you Hanji). "I was so close but then..." I hadn't noticed I had been mumbling to myself until I heard the muffled laughter of a certain brunette. "Oi! Before you come barging in, make sure you knock." I sat there trying to regain my bearings and recapped everything I had said. I didn't know how much they had heard but it was enough to make them laugh. I noticed that the sun was now setting, I had lost track of time. It was almost time for Eren to get here and start the lessons "What the hell do you want shitty-glasses?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically at me and grinned, "Oh I was just wondering how last night went. Did Eren happen to visit you?" I quickly stood up, slamming my hands against my desk. The glare she received after saying that was enough to get her to run out the room. I have never seen her run that fast.

I stood up and made my way over to my bed and removed my jacket and belts. I was unlacing my boots when I heard a knock on my door. I turned, "Eren?" a muffled voice came through the door "Yeah its me" he said "You can come in" I replied, turning back towards the bed. The door opened behind me "Levi? I'm ready to learn..." A smile crept across my face and I turned to face him. He was standing in my doorway, saluting me. "Oh come on Eren, you don't need to do that." I sighed as he quickly dropped his right arm down to his side. "Close the door and then remove your jacket, belts, boots and whatever else you please." I sighed as I finished removing my boots. If Eren was going to be this uptight all evening... We weren't going to get very far.


	4. Chapter IV

I stood in the doorway watching Levi get ready for our lessons, "Well brat, are you going to stand there all night?" I started to cautiously walk towards him still unsure of how these 'lessons' were going to play out. "Oh stop walking like you have a pole up your ass Jaeger!" He snapped, I quickly rushed over to him and stood waiting for instructions. Turning towards me he said "Alright Eren, let's begin."

Pole dancing is harder than it looks. It takes a lot of upper body strength and balance, which I don't exactly exceed at. Levi started by showing me the basic turn that all pole dancers use "Alright Jaeger, just lift your leg up next to the pole." Half-heartedly I raised my leg up but it was still bent at the knee. Levi slapped my thigh making me wince "Keep your leg straight, idiot!". I wanted to retort but decided it was better if I didn't. Fully extending my leg, Levi began to push up on it "Good, give 'em a nice view of your ass." My face began to redden slightly as he took a step back and said "Now, bend your knee around the pole, grab on and push off with your other foot." I tried this, I expected to replicate the graceful spin I saw last night. But as I lost contact with the floor I lost my grasp on the pole and found myself lying face up on the ground. "Try not to damage your nice ass too much Jaeger." Levi said with a cocky smirk. "Why don't you show me how I'm supposed to do it then?" I shot back. He started to walk towards me, I thought he was coming to hit me. But instead he gracefully leapt onto the pole and, in one fluid motion spun around it. I was still spread out on the floor, looking up at him when he stood over me. "Get your lazy ass off the ground and try again." I was in an uncomfortable place. If I sat up, I would get a face full of Levi's crotch but I knew if I stayed on my back, I would get kicked. I think he noticed my problem because he smirked at me and refused to move. "Come on shitty brat. What's wrong? Do you not know how to move? I know I kicked you hard the other day but I didn't think I would give you brain damage." I pushed up with my arms, my face being uncomfortably close to Levi's crotch. He took a step back and I pushed myself onto my knees, "Brat, if you're going to sit on your knees all day you could at do something useful." I felt my face redden as I stood up. I didn't know how to react to Levi's change in personality. He was usually so harsh and brash around everyone but he talked to me as if we had known each other for years. I walked over to the pole and gripped it in both hands. Pushing off with my foot, I tried to keep my balance but made it only halfway around the pole before falling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Levi shaking his head at my failure,"Eren, if you keep falling off like this we're not going to get anywhere". I quickly got up and tried again, this time spinning all the way around the pole before touching the ground.

As I set my feet back on the floor, I turned to face the captain, he had a strange smirk plastered on his face, "It took you long enough." He said as he walked towards me. I stepped back, afraid of what he would do next. As he reached me he raised his hand, making me flinch, and then put it on my shoulder, "You know, you're not as bad as people say." I blushed at this compliment, "T-thank you Captain!" I stuttered. He smiled at me, not the condescending smile he usually gave people, but a warm admiring one that made me blush even more. "Don't call me Captain, that's what you call me around the team but when we are alone, I want you to call me by my name." Surprised by this new level of friendliness, my face flushed red and I stammered, "Y-yes cap- I mean, Levi". He then placed his other hand on my hip which made me jump. "You need to keep your legs stiff if you want to do this right." I blushed light pink at his touch and straightened my knees, trying to make them less flexible. I heard Levi sigh behind me "Well, I guess that will do" he muttered. He grabbed my hand and moved it into the pole and described the next move I would learn. "Alright Eren, now when you push off and spin, push your ass against the pole and spread your legs apart." My eyes widened, did he just say what I think he said? Up until this moment I was okay with that Heichou asked but this... This felt different. I turned to look at him, "L-levi.. I can't do this." He looked at me with.. well, the same look he has constantly. Just blank and angry. Why the hell did I think that was a good idea...

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew he'd eventually resist but I thought it would have happened sooner. Now I had a choice. Kill him.... Or.... I grabbed the brat by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to me. "Alright brat, since you decided not to listen to your captain.. I guess I'll have to punish you." I looked up at him and he was wide eyed and had the look of terror on his face. I responded with nothing more than an evil smirk. I placed my hands on his shoulder and before he could speak, I hit his facial artery, causing him to pass out and allowing me to once again tie him up but this time I tied him to my bed post.

Ten minutes passed and Eren slowly woke up. He was bound to the bed by the rope I had used before and his gag made by my cravat. He looked at me with wide, scared eyes as I approached him, "So, you're finally awake. A good thing too, I was starting to get bored." He struggled a bit before trying to speak. I untied the cravat and he let it fall from his mouth. "Levi, what are you doing?" He asked worriedly. I didn't know what I was truly going on until I had a quick thought. I quickly moved, straddling him. He tried to push me away and turned bright red as I sat in his lap, grinning at him.

Jaeger just wouldn't stop moving so I pushed him against the headboard. There was something so sexy about seeing his lovely green eyes staring back into my own. In his passed out state, I was able to remove both of our shirts and the feeling of having his body so close was killing me. I wanted him. And I would have him.

I leaned in to kiss his neck as he moved away. "Levi wait." He looked frightening and that was my cue to back off. What the hell was I doing. I had a kid tied to my bed and I'm sure if anyone found out, I'd be killed for my actions. I sat further back on the bed and huffed, "Eren, I'm sorry. If you don't want to do this, I completely under-"

I was abruptly cut off by the boy as he replied, "No. Just... I'm just... Scared. I've never done this and I'm still trying to figure out why you chose me.. There are so many people who adore and want you and I can't see why you decided I was the one..." He looked down and I could see the brat was getting emotional. I lifted his head up and softly placed a kiss on his lips.

"I didn't choose you, I fell in love with you and that's why I want you. Kid, I would wait years to be with you. I want you and only you." I gave him a reassuring look and wiped a tear from his cheek. And for the first time in years, I smiled. Not a smirk, but a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is the last one and I hate how I just kinda ended it but I don't care anymore. At least it will be over.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so don with this. I'm sorry.

The brunette moaned, his petite body begging to comply under the tension of the leather ropes that bound his wrist's to the headboard of there bed. Above him, Levi smirked. Mirth poured off of his ripped body in waves as he stared down into wrecked, teal-green eyes.

"Beg for it. Beg for me, and then I'll let you cum." Levi's own molten-silver gaze bore into Eren, traveling down his flushed cheeks, his throat, all down his body. That stare tore through the haze of sexual pleasure and physical need.

"No." Eren argued, his somewhat cherubic-like features now set into a hard frown.

"No? Well, you're awfully brave for someone in a position such as this." Levi's face leaned in, his raven locks brushing lightly against the tan skin of Eren's forehead.

Eren panted heavily, his breath coming out in exhausted huffs. The heat of his skin was sensually juxtaposed by the feel of Levi's cold fingertips as they swept a lock of brown hair away from his face.

Eren's back arched off the bed at a harsh angle, moans steadily bouncing off the walls. 

"Levi..." he said, "Levi... Levi!!" Eren moaned, " When had he gotten bold enough to call me by name?" Levi thought to himself. 

Levi did not want to hear more. He cut Eren off with a kiss as the bed creaked with every thrust. With one hand, Levi loosened the ropes on Eren's wrists, and the teen wrapped his tired arms around Levi, holding him. Their tongues entangled together and sucked on each other's lips as they closed their eyes and enjoyed the bliss of their touches.

Eren's hands roamed around Levi's taut, smooth back, and he panted hotly into those lips. "Levi ... Levi," he moaned, unable to stop saying his name. He slid his hand from his back to the side of Levi's neck, then up to his head, ran his fingers through Levi's hair, and then yanked him down to deepen the kiss.

That passion triggered something in Levi. His eyes widened in panic. He pulled back and looked down at the boy, no longer confident and cool, but overwhelmed and caught off his guard.

"It's okay," Eren whispered gently. "Come inside me, Corporal."

Levi stared in shock. "Are you ordering me? That's insubordination."

Eren had a cocky smile now. "So punish me!"

"Che!" Levi scoffed softly. "Damn brat. I won't go easy."

He could hardly contain himself anymore. He dived hungrily to capture those lips, thrusting his cock harder and faster into him, making Eren gasp at the sudden pace.

"T-touch me!"

"You're giving orders again." Still, the corporal grabbed Eren's cock and pumped it in time to his thrusts.

"Levi! Feels ... so good! I can't ... any longer. I'm ... gonna ... nnnnngh!"

"Seventh and final order, Eren." Levi leaned down into his ear and whispered sensually, "Come for me!"

Eren could not have disobeyed even if he wanted to. His face tightened up as erotic bliss overwhelmed him a second time, far more powerful than the first.

The mess covered Levi's hand. Filthy! And so erotic! So hot and sticky! It felt good to be messy if it was like this.

Too good!

Levi tensed up, finally overwhelmed, and at last he made a loud, drawn out moan as he filled Eren up inside. His fists clenched at the sheets, and he shuddered out everything, all the lust, all the desires, all emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is something that I found on my old Wattpad but it did so well there, I decided to post it here.


End file.
